


[podfic] make my body come alive (i've got a right to hurt inside)

by freshbakedlady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Food Issues, M/M, Nurturing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recovery, body issues, canon-typical trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady
Summary: The body is weak. The body is hungry and soft and human. He looks at himself in the mirror, the bones of his shoulders, his cheeks hollowed out from hunger, and he thinks, gentle,you didn’t deserve this.





	[podfic] make my body come alive (i've got a right to hurt inside)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make my body come alive (i've got a right to hurt inside)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115091) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



Length: 22:19

Download Link: available as [mp3 here](http://joycesully.com/toystore/make_my_body_come_alive.mp3) (right-click, save as...)


End file.
